Nura Takigawa
, Suberi Hīrō: Suraidāman) |birthday= April 8 |age= 16 |gender= Male |height= 181cm |weight= 68kg |hair= Black (Partially Dyed White) |eye= Green |bloodtype= AB- |quirk= Slip and Slide |status= Active |family= Unnamed Parents |birthplace= |occupation= Student |affiliation= U.A High School |debut= |voice= }} Nura Takigawa (滝川ぬら, Takigawa Nura) is a student at U.A High School training to become a Pro Hero. He is in Class 2-B. Nura's hero title is "Sliding Hero: Sliderman" (滑りヒーロー , Suberi Hīrō: Suraidāman) and he uses the quirk Slip and Slide. Appearance Nura is a lean and physically fit young man who has trained his body extensively in U.A's Hero Course to effectively employ his quirk for his future as a Pro Hero. However, he does not appear as such due to the nature of his day-to-day attire, which often covers his body. Likewise, he has a somewhat round and innocent-looking face, making others underestimate him at first glance. One of his most visible and prominent facial features are his shining green eyes. Underneath his left eye are a series of dots, seemingly tattoos or birthmarks. One of his more odd physical features is his hair. While naturally black, he has dyed part of it completely white, and done so in a way that it forms an "X" shape, the furthermost front part of the letter's "legs" appearing outside of his trademark cross-patterned cap as bangs around his head. It is unknown what prompted him to do so. Outside of his typical uniform, Nura tends to wear a fur-lined jacket with the insignia of "FEEL" on both his chest and back. With this, he is often seen wearing a simple pastel-colored undershirt, and black or grey pants. Overall, Nura gives off the vibe of a very listless and uncaring individual. When dressed as Sliderman, Nura's visage radically changes. Nura wears a specialized bodysuit. It is a white color with black accents across its entirety, and a large "C" shape at his chest. He also wears a similarly colored mask that covers his whole head, with a prominent golden arc at its front, where his eyebrows would normally be visible. At both sides of his body suit are two gun-like components, attached directly to his body. These bear the same color scheme, and seemingly absorb sweat from his body to be used as projectile attacks. Gallery HatBoy2.jpg|Nura's general appearance. NuraHair.jpg|Nura's odd hairstyle and color. SlidermanFull.jpg|Sliderman's full hero costume. Personality Synopsis Quirk and Abilities Slip and Slide ( , Surippu ando Suraido; lit. "Slippery as an Eel"): Nura's Quirk enables his excreted sweat to take on the properties of (also known as Teflon). This material possesses some of the highest anti-friction properties among all liquids in the world, causing it to make any surface it covers extremely slippery. Nura has trained in this Quirk for a considerable period of time, and has developed several combat applications for it. His most prominent use of the Quirk is a pseudo-form of physical enhancement. By reducing the friction in his movement, he is able to significantly enhance his mobility. Likewise, he can also reduce damage taken to his person by making most attacks slip off of him. More recently, Nura has begun storing his secreted sweat into guns so he may fire it as a projectile, causing other surfaces to take on the same slippery properties. Nura rarely employs this aspect of the Quirk, for it drains a considerable amount of sweat, and causes him to reach the ability's limit much faster than if he were using it around his body. After all, the absolute limit of this Quirk lies in the amount of sweat he produces. Should he produce too much sweat, his body will dehydrate, causing significant physiological issues. Accordingly, Nura has to constantly replenish his body's fluids, and use his Quirk as sparingly as possible. Equipment Battles Relationships Trivia Quotes References Category:Heroes in Training Category:Class 2-B (BDS) Category:U.A. Students Category:Males